Burning Beacon
by GoAriGo
Summary: When an accident happens Andy learns what she's been hoping to avoid. May change rating later..not sure yet
1. Chapter 1

Hey, SO this is my first fic in a while and my first RB fic ever, so this should be fun. Don't know how many chapters this is going to be, I'm writing as I go, not much of a plan.

Chapter 1

Another day ended as the rookies from the 15th division walked into the station. They walked towards the locker rooms where the showered and planned to go out for drinks after a long work week.

"Do you have Leo tonight?" Andy asked her best friend as she pulled on her top. Traci smiled and shook her head as she fussed with her hair in the mirror.

"No, Dex has him for the weekend. They're going camping up north."

"Sounds like fun." Andy said smiling. "What are your plans for the weekend?"

"Well, Jerry has this idea of some resort for the weekend? We leave tomorrow morning." Traci said turning back to Andy. Andy grinned and shook her head.

"Sounds like fun."

"What about you? What are you and Mr. Homicide doing this weekend?" Traci asked sitting down on the bench next to Andy.

"I think we're house hunting." Andy replied with a sigh.

"You don't seem too excited." Traci said. Andy shrugged.

"He wants me to go with him because he wants us to live together." Traci raised an eyebrow. "It's not that I don't want to, it's just…complicated."

"Does it have something to do with Sam?" Gail asked appearing from the shower with a towel wrapped around her. Andy sighed. "So it does?"

"Andy, you have to get over him. He's your TO that's totally against regulation." Traci said. Andy rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Trac, trust me I've tried. But I'm with Luke, it doesn't matter anyway." Andy shook her head. "Can you bring me over to the Penny?" Andy said deciding to change the subject. Traci nodded and grabbed her bag.

"See you Monday guys." Gail said as she jogged out the door in a t-shirt and jeans. Andy and Traci said their goodbyes and walked out after her. Sam was standing against the corner looking at his phone as they walked out of the locker room.

"I'll meet you at the car." Andy said as Sam looked up and waved her over. Traci nodded and walked past them heading outside. "Hey,"

"Hey, McNally what's up?" Sam said looking around her. Andy shrugged and smiled.

"Headed for some drinks, what about you?"

"Same. Your boyfriend wanted me to tell you that he's working on a case so he won't make drinks tonight." Andy sighed and nodded. "Do you need a ride?"

"No, Traci's waiting for me."

"Alright. Then I'll see you at the Penny." Sam said with a smile. Andy melted inside at the dimples that appear on his face. She nodded and walked towards Luke's office. Looking in the window she saw him on his computer, his face set in concentration. She sighed and walked to Traci's car. Leaving the parking lot Traci and Andy headed towards the Penny. Looking in her mirrors Traci pulled over as emergency vehicles with their lights flashing and sirens screeching quickly passed them.

"Must be an accident around here somewhere," Andy said looking around, "those were our cruisers." Traci nodded and pulled back out onto the road. They drove a few miles down the road before the saw where the accident had taken place. There were officers walking around trying to keeping the crowd that had appeared, in check.

"Looks like Shaw has crowd control." Traci said pulling over and getting out. Andy followed her as they walked up to Oliver.

"What happened?" Andy asked looking around at the crowd.

"McNally, Nash, Why are you here?" Oliver said putting up tape. "That car ran a red light. Look we've got it all under control, you ladies can go." He gently pushed at Andy's shoulder forcing her to turn around. Andy looked back at the accident and gasped.

"Wait. That's Sam's truck!" She yelled turning fully around and moving towards the scene as tears began to well up in her eyes. Oliver struggled to hold her back.

"Andy, you can't go near there." He said trying to pull her back. Traci helped by trying to push her backwards. Andy ignored their efforts and continued struggling as she looked at the smashed driver's side of the familiar truck.

"Sam!" Andy cried out, vision blurring from the tears.

"Andy. Andy he's going to be alright. Calm down. He'll be okay." Oliver said letting Andy go.

"Where is he?" She asked as tears ran down her face. Oliver looked over at a yellow stretcher and sighed. Andy looked up at him pleading with her eyes. He gave in and nodded letting her go. Andy broke into a sprint until she reached the stretcher. "Sam," she cried looking at the man in front of her. His eyes fluttered opened and he tried to smile, managing only a weak grimace.

"Hey, Bambi." He said voice cracking. The paramedics pushed him up into the ambulance and Andy followed quickly. She sat down next to his head and reached out to hold his bandaged hand. He squeezed it gently and looked up at her. She held back a few sobs as she looked over his mangled body. "Hey now, I'm alright." Sam whispered as the ambulance started to drive away. He started to cough and the beeping on the monitor started to flutter. Andy took a sharp intake of breath as the paramedics moved quickly around the ambulance trying to get Sam's heart rate back to normal. Breathing rapidly, Andy looked up at the monitor at the tiny jumps in the line. Her breathing stopped as the line flattened out and a tear fell down her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this took so long, I planned to have this out Friday but I left early for my softball tournament and ran out of time to finish this! So here it is…3 days late. I hope to have the next chapter up by Wednesday!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own rookie blue

Chapter 2

"Ma'am?" A doctor said waking Andy from her nap. Andy rubbed her eyes a looked around at all of Sam's coworkers as she tried to remember where she was. Worry washed over her as the previous evening came back to her memories.

_"We need to get him breathing," One of the paramedics said calmly. Andy frantically looked around as she backed from Sam's body to give the paramedics room. They set up the paddles of a defibrillator on Sam's chest and sent electricity through him causing his body to jump slightly. They repeated the process until the line started to jump on the monitor. Andy let out the breath she was holding as Sam started taking shallow breaths._

_ "Sam?" Andy whispered brushing away stray tears from her face._

_ "What happened?" Sam groaned blinking his eyes open. Andy gasped in air as Sam looked up at her._

_ "Your heart stopped" Andy choked out, "But you're okay. You're going to be fine." Sam looked around as much as he could with a frustrated expression. He looked back up at Andy. He nodded as he yawned; his eyes slipped shut, falling asleep._

"Are you Andy?" The nurse said putting her hand on Andy's shoulder. Andy nodded quickly, veering from her memories. "Sam's asking for you."

"Okay." Andy said quietly standing up looking back at Oliver. He nodded and gave her a small smile as she walked after the nurse. The nurse gestured at a door at the end of the hall. "Thank you." Andy said turning to the door. She took a deep breath and knocked hesitantly. Sam's quiet 'come in' made her heart race anxiously. She opened the door quietly and peaked her head in.

"Andy," Sam whispered with a smile. Andy smiled back and walked into the room. She pulled a chair up to the bed and sat down.

"How do you feel?" Andy said rubbing Sam's arm. Sam rolled his eyes.

"I feel like I got ran over by a truck." He said looking at all the bandages on his body. Andy snorted a quick hysterical laugh. "I'm okay."

"Do you know how long you're going to be in here?" Andy asked looking around at the blank walls, "This room is so boring."

"I think I get released at the end of the week, not sure though. And yeah, this room sucks. But I have a roommate. He's pretty cool. He was in the war when he was younger. He's like 80. We had a great story time." Andy raised an eyebrow and smiled, "He should be back soon. He's on a walk."

"I see," Andy said as a knock sounded on the door, "come in."

The door opened and Luke appeared around it. He looked around the room and then at Sam. He walked in and put a balloon down on the bedside table. Sam snorted and shook his head.

"What are you doing here Luke?" Andy asked getting up.

"Did you plan on staying here for a while? Because I have some houses to go look at and I won't be back till later if you need a ride." Luke said.

"I planned on staying here for a little while. Someone can bring me home. You can go." Andy said quietly. Luke sighed angrily and ran a hand through his hair. Sam smirked and closed his eyes.

"What's so amusing, Swarek?" Luke said walking closer to Sam's bed.

"The fact that you're so pissed off that your fiancé would rather be here than house hunting with you might amuse me." Sam said cockily. Luke glared at him.

"Sam," Andy warned looking back at him. He opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"You can go house hunting if you want, Andy. Don't feel like you have to stay here. I can play cards with Jer and Ollie." Sam said softly. Luke grabbed Andy's arm.

"See? Swarek doesn't want you here. We can go." Luke said gently pulling on Andy's arm.

"I never said I didn't want her here, I'm just saying that if she wants to go she can, if she wants to stay here that'd be perfectly fine with me. She doesn't _have_ to go house hunting with you either Callaghan so stop dragging her with you. She can make her own choices."

"Don't even start with me Swarek, she'd rather come with me than stay with you. She just feels bad, that's just who she is, you know that." Luke countered glaring down at Sam. Andy pulled her arm from Luke's grip.

"You can both calm down. I can make my own decisions. Luke I don't want to go house hunting with you, you can go by yourself, and you're the one buying it anyway." Luke looked away and crossed his hands over his chest. Sam smirked happily.

"Fine." Luke said. He walked up to Andy and gave her a lingering kiss that made her knees go weak forcing the smirk off Sam's face. "I'll call you later okay? I love you."

"Love you too," Andy replied smiling at him. He walked from the room and Andy sighed.

"You love me too, you know." Sam piped in from behind. Andy turned around surprised with his accusation.

"Not in the same way. You're my friend." Andy said. Her mind tormented her as she forced out the lie hoping Sam would buy it. He just smiled.

"Whatever helps you fall asleep at night." He said. Andy rolled her eyes and walked towards the door, "I'm sorry." Sam said quickly. Andy stopped and turned around at the sincerity in his voice.

"Sam…" She said pleading for this conversation to end.

"I love you Andy."


	3. Chapter 3

**This isn't exactly what I had planned but I think it'll do. This is technically the last chapter but I'm going to throw in an epilogue tomorrow or Thursday. This was fun to write, it felt good to be writing again and I'll definitely keep writing now that I've started. I'll probably end up doing more one-shots but I might throw in another chapter story every once in a while. Anyway, thanks to everyone who's read this and special thanks to everyone who's been reviewing, it's fun to see what you think about the story! **

Four words. That's all it took for her heart to race and her world to end or if she really thinks about it, her heart to stop and her world to start finally spinning normal again. Everything was finally right but so wrong at the same time. _I love you Andy. _His words still tumbled around in her head and she was there, she was back in the room staring at him. He was done talking, was waiting for her answer. But she had none. She didn't have an answer. She had a blank expression to match her blank mind. So she did what she did best, she ran. She showed up at Traci's door with a melting jar of ice incasing a sticky note with Sam's name on it.

Now she was sitting in parade next to the other rookies listening to Best dish out assignments. She was paired with Shaw, which was expected. If she wasn't partnered with Sam, she was with Oliver. Always. Leaving parade Andy ran into the one person she didn't want to see, well one of them. Luke.

"Andy," Luke said handing her coffee.

"How was house hunting?" Andy said offering him a smile. He didn't take it, "Luke we need to talk." Luke gave a quick nod. "You, me, and Sam."

"What does Swarek have to do with us?" Luke asked staring down at Andy. Andy sighed and shook her head. "Alright then, I'll pick you up after shift and we'll go over to Swarek's and talk." Andy nodded and walked away, leaving the station in search of Oliver's car.

The day went by too quickly for Andy. She was really not looking forward to the talk that she was going to have. She didn't even know what she was going to say. Eventually the day had to end. She changed in the locker room and walked to Luke's office. He was just getting done when she showed up. He picked up his things and with a hand on the small of her back he led her out to his car. The car ride was as silent and as awkward as Andy was expecting.

Pulling up to the hospital had Andy's stomach in knots. Getting out of the car wasn't any better. The walk inside had her almost throwing up and knocking on Sam's door almost caused her to faint. As soon as she saw Sam sleeping in his room all her uncomfortable feelings went away. She walking up to him and sighed.

"Are you going to wake him up?" Luke asked angrily from behind. Andy turned and looked at him as she nodded. She gently shook Sam's arm waiting for him to wake up. When he did his eyes narrowed at Luke and then looked at Andy. Sam sat up slightly with a little help from Andy and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sam, we need to talk." Andy said looking at him. Sam nodded. Andy looked at Luke then back at Sam. "I need to talk, I just need to get everything out, so could you both not interrupt me until I'm done?" Sam nodded immediately; Luke rolled his eyes and nodded. Andy took a deep breath and turned to Luke. "Okay, Luke. I love you. You know that. We've been together for months and for the longest time I've thought you were the one I'd marry. You were the perfect man that any girl would be lucky to have. You're charming, good looking, you love what you do and you're good at it. You'll do anything to solve a case." Sam looked down at his hands as Luke reached for Andy and rubbed her arms as she looked down. Then she looked up at Sam. "Sam." Sam looked up into Andy's eyes and smiled slightly. Luke's hands tensed slightly on her shoulders. "You are demanding and- and bossy and confusing and a complete ass at times. You have dimples that could kill and a personality to mach. You're unpredictable and moody and mysterious. But at the end of the day I know you're always there for me. You always have my back and you always know what to say to me. You always know what I need and you make me feel safe. When you told me that you loved me I was scared and caught off guard. I didn't know what to do or what to say so I ran. I was confused and it's all I've thought about all day."

"Are you done now?" Luke asked softly. Andy nodded and turned towards him avoiding his eyes. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Andy McNally. You're a brave girl, you're dependable, and you love unconditionally but I'm not right for you. I can't be there for you when you need it and I know that and it kills me. You deserve better, whether you think you do or not. It's true. Sam's what you need. He knows you better than I ever could ever hope to. He's reliable and trustworthy and one hell of a cop," Sam smiled hesitantly at Luke and received a smile in return, "We both knew that we weren't going to last forever." Andy looked up at him and nodded. She kissed him quickly and gave him a hug. He sighed as he turned and walked from the room stopping at the door. "Take good care of her, Sam." Sam nodded and Andy walked over to his bed and sat down next to him. She laid her head on his shoulder as he kissed her head.

"Will do, Callaghan, will do." Sam whispered to the closing door as he looked down at Andy.


	4. Epilogue

3 years later

"Andy! Where are you?" Traci yelled walking up the stairs of her Best Friend's home.

"In my room!" Andy called back as she walked quickly around her room. "I'm almost ready!"

"Hurry up! We're going to be late." Traci said knocking on Andy's door. The door opened to an annoyed Andy in sweats and a zip-up sweatshirt. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she had light circles leading Traci to believe she had a long night.

"Traci, it's impossible for me to be late. Is Sam even back yet?" Andy said grabbing her keys. Traci shrugged as they walked downstairs. They climbed into Sam's truck and started driving.

"Shaw promised he'd have him back in time." Traci said skeptically pointing out directions to Andy. "You look tired. Long night?"

"Yeah, I can't believe Sam actually went camping with Jerry and Shaw. It's so out of character for him." Andy said shaking her head as she pulled into the parking lot. She parked in the back and they both got out. They met Gail at the door who led them back to Noelle.

"Sit down Andy, let me get to work. We've got two hours ahead of us." Andy groaned as she sat down in front of a large mirror and leaned back. "You can sleep Andy. I'll try not to wake you." Gail said pulling the elastic out of Andy's bun. Andy nodded as closed her eyes drifting off to a relaxing sleep. She woke up an hour later gasping in her chair. Gail rubbed her back and offered her a water bottle which she took gratefully. She looked at herself in the mirror as gasped. Her hair was down to her shoulder in soft curls. Her face was made up simply with natural shades on her eyes with light lining. There was a slight blush adorning her cheeks and a faint pink gloss on her lips.

"Gail, I look, wow." Andy leaned forward towards the mirror and gaped at herself. A door opened down the hall and Sam's rumbling laughter entered the building, Traci and Gail dashed to the door and closed it before he could come in.

"Andy?" Sam said knocking on the door.

"Go away Swarek, you can't come in here!" Traci yelled with a laugh. Sam sighed and pushed on the door.

"Come on Trace, please." He begged.

"Sam, go away." Andy said laughing. "Go get ready!" Sam grumbled something about his outfit before walking away to find Jerry.

"Andy, we have to get you in your dress. You've got 20 minutes" Gail said unzipping the dress bag that was sitting on the chair. Traci walked out of the bathroom in her dress. It was a purple strapless dress with a sparkly silver stripe that ran from her shoulder to her hip. Andy took off her sweatshirt and jeans sliding into the dress pooled at her feet. Traci helped her into it as Gail ran into the bathroom to change. She zipped the dress up and grabbed the veil sitting on the chair. Andy smiled as Traci put it on her head and fixed her hair.

"You look amazing, Andy." Traci said giving Andy a hug. Andy hugged her back and took deep breaths. Gail came out in a dress like Traci's. A knock sounded at the door and Andy moved quickly out of the line of sight as Gail opened the door a crack.

"Mr. McNally, come in." Gail said opening the door wider. Tommy McNally walked in wearing a charcoal grey suit with a purple tie. He smiled at Andy as tears came to his eyes.

"You look beautiful sweetie." He said kissing Andy's forehead. Andy smiled and wiped a few tears off his face.

"Thanks Dad, you look amazing yourself. Are you ready?" Tommy nodded as Andy slid her arm around his elbow. Gail handed her a bouquet of flowers, gave her a hug and walked out into the church. She closed the doors to the back of the church and winked at Sam who looked nervous standing up at the front of the alter with Frank.

"Andy, we're ready." Gail said getting in line next to Oliver. Oliver turned around and smiled at Andy before linking arms with Gail. Traci handed Gail a bouquet and grabbed hers as she linked arms with Jerry. She turned to Andy and smiled.

"Count to 10 when we pass the halfway mark okay? Go around the corner so Sam can't see you right away." Andy nodded and took deep breaths. The doors opened in front of Gail and she started walking with Oliver. Andy peaked around the corner and looked at Sam as he smiled at them both. Traci looked at Andy quickly before turning back around and starting her walk with Jerry. Andy tightened her grip on her father as her breathing started to quicken.

"Hey, calm down. Don't over think it. It's just you and Sam. Okay? Forget all the other people." Andy nodded and took a deep breath and started walking around the corner. Looking around the corner her breathing stopped as everyone turned to look at her and stood up. "Breathe Andy." Tommy whispered. Andy pulled a ragged breath into her lungs as she looked forward at Sam. He had his famous grin on his face, dimples like craters and his eyes shining with unshed tears of joy. Andy walked with her Dad to the front of the church, tears pooling in her eyes. When they reached the front Sam reached out and brushed the tears from her eyes. She gave him a small smile as her Dad handed her off to Sam and Traci grabbed her bouquet. He grabbed her hands and Tommy leaned to whisper in her ear. "Take care of her, Sammy. She needs it." Sam nodded and looked at his soon to be father-in-law.

"Will do, Mr. McNally, will do." He said looking at Andy with pure love and devotion as Tommy sat down next to Sam's sister. Sam helped Andy up the stairs of the alter and stopped in front of the priest. They said their vows not looking away from each other's eyes and looked at the priest as he declared them husband and wife.

"Mr. Swarek, you may now kiss your bride." Sam smiled and pulled Andy close pouring all of his feelings into the kiss. Andy wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss with matching passion. When they broke apart Andy had tears spilling from her eyes as she looked at her husband. Sam brushed them away and turned them to look at their friends and family. "I present you Mr. and Mrs. Sam Swarek."


End file.
